dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Darga
Christopher Darga is an actor, writer, producer, and sculptor. In 2009, he played Security Guard (Office Plaza) (credited as Security Guard) in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Four: * “Dirty Harry” Career '''Film' His film credits include roles in Lucy in the Sky (2019); Ford v. Ferrari (2019); Velvet Buzzsaw (2019); People You May Know (2017); Aftermath (2017); The Darkness (2016); Is That a Gun in Your Pocket? (2016); Scary or Die (2012); Crazy, Stupid, Love. (2011); In My Sleep (2010); Maneater (2009); Ingenious (2009); The Hammer (2007); Special (2006); Bruce Almighty (2003); Showtime (2002); The Country Bears (2002); Tomcats (2001); Dude, Where's My Car? (2000); Baby Luv (2000); Deep Impact (1998); The Fanatics (1997); Larger Than Life (1996); Hostile Intentions (1995); The Net (1995); Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995); Carnosaur 2 (1995); The Crazysitter (1994); The Mask (1994); The Hudsucker Proxy (1994); and Fatal Instinct (1993). TV Movies His TV movies include Phys Ed (2013); Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (2003); The Guys (1996); Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning (1995); Witch Hunt (1994); and The Innocent (1994). Shorts His shorts include What Happens in Encino (2009). Television His TV credits include appearances on Ryan Hansen Solves Crimes on Television; Modern Family; Criminal Minds; Here and Now; Speechless; School of Rock; Angie Tribeca; The Mick; Code Black; New Girl; Shameless; The Middle; Dr. Ken; Dads; I Didn't Do It; How I Met Your Mother; Mom; Rizzoli & Isles; Sullivan & Son; Happy Endings; Mike & Molly; Raising Hope; CSI: Miami; Harry's Law; The Exes; The Closer; Good Luck Charlie; Lie to Me; Days of Our Lives; Desperate Housewives; The Mentalist; Without a Trace; Til Death''; Digimon Data Squad; NCIS; Bones; Just Jordan; The Riches; Close to Home; Jericho; Most Extreme Elimination Challenge (voice); Pepper Dennis; Scrubs; Complete Savages; Deadwood; Like Family; That's So Raven; That '70s Show; Yes, Dear; Charmed; Sabrina, the Teenage Witch; The Bernie Mac Show; Curb Your Enthusiasm; Star Trek: Enterprise; The Ellen Show; Ladies Man; Diagnosis Murder; Love & Money; Will & Grace; Bette; Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place; Just Shoot Me!; Dharma & Greg; Friends; Burt Luddin's Love Buffet; Star Trek: Voyager; Suddenly Susan; Malcolm & Eddie; Jesse; Brooklyn South; Night Stand; NYPD Blue; The Practice; Alright Already; Goode Behavior; Melrose Place; Murder One; Mad About You; Kirk; Dave's World; Boy Meets World; The Marshal; The Drew Carey Show; The Home Court; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine; JAG; Strange Luck; The Naked Truth; Pig Sty; Babylon 5; ER; Hardball; Renegade; Bakersfield P.D.; Dream On; Ellen; Step by Step; Martin; Seinfeld; Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman; Roseanne; The Jackie Thomas Show; Love & War; Herman's Head; Family Matters; Delta; Wings; Cheers; Full House; Great Performances; Hill Street Blues; and L.A. Law. '''Video Games * 2011: L.A. Noire * 1996: Eraser - Turnabout Personal Life To be added Trivia Chris’s interest in sculpting started after the release of the film "Jurassic Park." He has become an established paleo, wildlife, and portrait sculptor. Chris’s works grace the homes and businesses of celebrities and other clients around the country. imdb References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter